


Bed Sheets and Button Downs

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The morning after" is a common term, but it never applied to Tony or Ziva. Well, it didn't until now. (Originally posted on 11/30/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sheets and Button Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of another old NCIS fanfic. Tiva is the pairing, again. Please enjoy!

_Mm, something smells great…_

Tony DiNozzo didn't know exactly what that inhumanly amazing smell was, but he knew his nose liked it. Very much. As did other parts of his anatomy. He didn't know what the smell was, but he knew that it was coming from somewhere very close by, near his nose, almost too close, but then again, not close enough. He moved his hands slightly, and found that they were wrapped around a slender figure - a very _feminine_ slender figure, and that said figure was laying with her back toward him.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with a mass of thick, dark hair that was obscuring his vision. His nose twitched as one of the stray strands tickled it, and he inhaled deeply to stop himself from sneezing and ruining the moment.

He pulled his head slightly away from its buried position in his face and looked quizzically at it before realization crept into his eyes.

He knew that hair.

No doubt about it.

That hair, dark and lustrous and oh-so-tempting, was ever present in the bullpen in some form or another. Falling gracefully down her back or pulled high in a unkempt bun or ponytail.

That hair was _Zee-vah's_ hair.

He inhaled once more, relishing the closeness he felt before she would inevitably wake up and, well, he didn't really want to think of what she would do to him once she found out what they _did._

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they did last night. Not when Tony's very naked torso was pressed against Ziva's very naked back. No barrier of clothing separated them, he was very sure of that. If his memory suited him right, that was the most urgent thought going through his mind last night - _Get these clothes off. Get these clothes off before you wake up and it's a dream!_

Apparently, it wasn't a dream. And for that Tony was very grateful.

He felt her body twitch slightly in her sleep and he groaned slightly. Her skin was like velvet pressed against his body.

He could hear her soft breathing and he looked at the back of her head, as if her face was towards him. He took another whiff of the fragrance that was spicy and sweet and just _Ziva._

His hands were wrapped around her waist, clasped together at her front, and he felt her naval against the sensitive skin of his wrists. He could hear her breathing next to him, and every now and then she would let out a deep exhale that sounded vaguely like a snore. It caused him to smile. If any other woman had done that, he would've been turned off, but when it was Ziva, it was adorable, a trait to be teased about.

The sunlight was peering through the slightly closed curtains and bathing both of their naked bodies in the morning glow of the rising orb of light outside. This moment was so peaceful that Tony never wanted it to end. But if it had to end, and eventually it would, he'd settle for having this moment every morning for the rest of his life.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"Damn it," Tony cursed underneath his breath as the alarm clock went off. He turned his head slightly to glance at the blazing red numbers on the bedside table his back was towards. Yep, it was that dreaded time. Time to wake up and start the day.

He turned to look once more at the woman in his arms, but it didn't last for long. Only a few seconds after the alarm started _beep, beep, beeping_ , did Ziva shoot up from her calm, slumbering position and into a rigid, awake stance.

_I wish I could do that every morning,_ Tony thought lazily. He didn't even bother to rise from his position, laying in the bed like some lazy bum and getting a good view of Ziva's strong back and just a hint of her bottom. His eyes strayed from her back to rest on her hair, which was falling freely down her back, a few strands sticking out everywhere from laying down for so long.

After a while, and a few muttered curses underneath her breath, she turned her head sharply to gaze at a very impressed Tony DiNozzo. The sight she was giving him was heavenly, and it made his heart thump unevenly in his chest. 

"Oh… _you_ ," she said, her eyes narrowing in a playful manner. "I guess it was real, then."

"Of course. Nothing as good as me can be a dream, Zee-vah," he said, and in his voice was a smirk that caused Ziva to grin.

"Your confidence is astounding," she said, moving to get up from her seated position on the bed. Tony's arm shot out and grasped her wrist.

"So is yours apparently," Tony grinned at her, "since you have the balls to walk around my house stark naked."

"Not that you would mind," Ziva said, her eyes conveying endless depths of emotion to him, "and I do not have balls. I would hope you would know that, Tony."

He chuckled to himself at her words; he knew she was being serious. American expressions never were her strong point, after all.

Tony sat up, his hand gradually leaving her wrist, but his fingertips lingered a second too long. But then, they eventually left her arm as well. He got up, not caring that he was naked either, and walked to his set of drawers that contained all of his shirts. He bent over and he could feel Ziva's eyes on him. A part of him, the strange side of him that only came out when he was with Ziva like this, blushed because he could feel her intense gaze on him, appraising him.

He gulped as his eyes scanned the contents of the drawer. Tony finally found what he was looking for and grasped it between large hands, "Here we go," he said, mostly to himself. "Wear this, Zee-vah."

He tossed the mess of fabric at her and she caught it with her uncontested reflexes. "What is this?"

Tony turned around, looking at his bed partner with a smile that was one hundred percent DiNozzo. "A shirt."

"I am aware of that."

"Just put it on…for me?" He grinned cheekily and turned, currently aware that he, too, was exposed. Suddenly, he felt very self conscious. Strange how that was. Every other girl he had been intimate with, he could care less if they stared at his body, judged him, appraised him. They weren't in his life long enough. But with Ziva it was different.

Every glance she sent his way was met with the thought, the hopeful thought, that he had impressed her. Most of the time, he thought he did. Most of the time, her eyes would light up when she was particularly surprised by something and she would give him the faintest of smiles, the kind that reached her eyes before they touched her lips.

"I suppose I could do that," Ziva said, unbuttoning the crisp white button down shirt that he had handed her. He tried not to look at her exposed breasts as she did so, but he ended up giving in, not able to keep his inner pervert at bay. A grin that would make the Cheshire cat envious spread across his features, lighting them up with an almost childlike quality.

"Nice."

Ziva quirked a brow at his approval and looked up at him as soon as she finished buttoning the shirt. His eyes ran up and down her form, taking in the sight of her in his shirt. It was big on her, baggy, and hung down around just above her knees. Her fingers clasped at the cuffs, and she smirked.

"Glad to have your approval," she said with an edge, but friendliness was the underlying emotion in her voice.

"You always have my approval, Zee-vah." Tony winked and he couldn't help but laugh as he saw the beginnings of a blush form on her cheeks before she turned her head, whipping her face to the other direction, her hair fluttering around her features.

"Good to know," she replied as she walked out of the bedroom, giving him a skeptical look over her shoulder, being sure to catch his eyes, before she parted ways from him.

He pursed his lips before following her, walking nude through his home was never a problem. He did it often enough. More than likely a few of his neighbors had caught a glimpse of him through a window.

"Where you going?" Tony asked, his voice casual and light, but on the inside he wanted to call out for her to stay.

Ziva bent over, picking up an article of clothing that resembled a pair of black jean pants. Then she moved to pick up some socks and then she straightened up, looking around with her bottom lip clenched between her teeth. "Looking for my…"

She turned around, and Tony was gone. "Tony?"

"Here," Tony said, holding up a lacy white bra with his thumb and forefinger. A grin adorned his features, one that made Ziva turn away before closing the distance and snatching the aforementioned clothing item away from him. Her dark eyes regarded him carefully.

"Oh, yeah," he said, knowing immediately what she was talking about. He brought out his other hand, which had been hidden behind his back for the moment and his grin widened. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

"Something like underwear would be stupid to forget, Tony."

"Not all the time." A chuckle escaped his lips. Ziva rolled her eyes and marched to the bathroom. "Where you going?" he asked for the second time.

"To change," she said, picking up the shirt that had gotten thrown halfway across the room last night and was now hanging humorously on a tall reading lamp in the corner.

"Aw…"

"I am not walking around naked."

"I just…" Tony fumbled for his words a bit. It was strange to Ziva; Tony never seemed this flustered about anything. It was a fleeting thing, however, for the regular, confident man she knew and adored was back and he asked, rather hopefully but with that DiNozzo edge. "Can you at least keep my shirt on for a while?"

She was silent, looking into his eyes with wonder. "Wh - "

"Don't ask. It's a guy thing."

Ziva quirked a brow, obviously confused by something or another. A moment passed before she just simply shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Do we need to get to work?" Ziva asked, her fingers roaming across the tiled kitchen counter, bare feet padding along the cold tiles of the floor.

"It's Sunday, Zee-vah," Tony replied airily. He had slipped his boxers on in the moments after Ziva agreed to wear his shirt. "We're not going to have to go anywhere unless we get a call."

She blinked, feeling the closeness of him behind her. His breath was tickling her ear, her neck, and she felt her stomach clench with something very familiar. She turned her head to be met with Tony's eyes, gazing at her as if she were something to eat.

_Not the best analogy, Ziva,_ she thought, mentally smacking herself.

Tony passed her in several long strides, coming to rest behind the kitchen counter, right across from Ziva, the counter being the only thing that separated them.

"Want some breakfast?" Tony gave her a wide, easy grin. "I'll cook."

"You just said the phrase that scares me the most."

"Aw, come on!"

Ziva sighed, and looked at the man she had just shared a rather…interesting night with. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders before walking to the kitchen table and sitting down, crossing her exposed legs ever so slowly, watching Tony's reaction to the sight with a pleased smirk.

He gulped. She took pride in being the only woman who made him this nervous, though he would never admit it. She saw the occasional lapses he had around her, and it was something that she prided herself for being able to do.

"What are we having?" she asked in a low voice.

Tony turned his back to her and faced the fridge. "Uh…eggs."

"Eggs sound good."

Tony stiffened visibly. The voice was closer than it was before and he spun around, face to face with the _ninja_ that was in his apartment.

They were mere centimeters apart, her lovely face right up next to his own. Those brown eyes were large, almost predatory in nature. Her lips quirked into a smirk and he had problems thinking straight, as he often did when Ziva was involved.

"I can think of something better, however."

Tony returned her smirk, "Really now?"

Ziva nodded and moved to press her lips lightly against the corner of his mouth, a teasing gesture, and she watched with amusement as Tony's hands clenched tightly.

"Eggs suddenly seem _very_ overrated."

With that, Tony cupped the side of Ziva's face and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
